Being Duo Maxwell
by The Canadian Goose
Summary: One morning, Relena and Duo both wake up to find something is VERY wrong. One of them is living in a nightmare, the other is squealing with glee.**YOAI** 1x2x1. R/R
1. Nigtmares and Dreams

Hi there! I'm Bridget, and this is my first Gundam Wing fic! This story is dedicated to my muse and best friend, Cheese-Chan! (Go read her fics) Since I'm new here, please be kind. As most authors would say, have fun and r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: For some odd reason, I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't think anyone here does. If they do, can I buy it from them? Cuz although I'm not making money off this right now, wouldn't it be cool if I was?  
  
Warnings: 1x2x1, 1xRx1, 3x4 hinting, Duo sadness, Relena evilness, and Heero is confused.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Duo woke up from a beautiful sleep. It had been three months since Heero and he had confessed their love for each other. After that, the days had passed in a blissful blur, punctured with missions and foaming with happy memories awakening in each others arms. The two were now inseparable, to the fury of Relena.  
  
Eyes still closed, Duo rolled over to kiss the object of his affection, but found himself on the floor instead.  
  
"Heero.?" Duo gasped as his eyes flew open. He could have sworn he heard Relena coo his lover's name. But hadn't he just whispered to his koi?  
  
It was then that he noticed his surroundings. This wasn't his room! It couldn't be. It was to. pink! On the other side of the room, there was a frilly pink dresser with a mirror. He ran over, looked in the mirror, and gasped.  
  
There, staring back at him, were cornflower blue eyes, widened in shock under straw colored hair. A feminine body form was clad in a pink nightgown that said "I LOVE HEERO" on the front. It was Relena Peacecraft!  
  
Duo touched his cheek with a trembling hand. So did Relena, her fingernails Barbie Doll Pink. He pulled his hair, wincing in pain, and so did Relena, her already ugly face contorted in pain as her delicate scalp was abused. Duo looked down in fear and realized the scary truth. He was Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Duo screeched in agony and Relena's voice echoed through the mansion.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Relena sighed and snuggled up against something firm and warm. She felt content, and never wanted to get up. She rolled over and gasped at the muscled chest she was staring into. Her eyes trailed upwards, and rested on an angelic face. Dark messy hair fell over his beautiful head, but could never conceal his breathtaking eyes, bluer than the sky, and closed at the moment.  
  
"Heero." she cooed. But wait! That wasn't her voice! It was too deep and gruff. Not too mention extremely familiar.  
  
The boy beside her opened his beautiful eyes. "What is it, koi?"  
  
Koi? This was too much! She had woken up in the arms of someone she loved, someone she had given up on a long time ago, once she found out he was. wait a minute! Heero was gay! He loved Duo. Why was he calling her his koi? She looked down. Below her head was a muscular body of a man! She was about to scream when she heard a soothing voice. "What's wrong, Duo?" Heero asked, his hand caressing her cheek.  
  
His words rang in her head. She. was. Duo! That was the only explanation. An evil grin played across her-I mean his-I mean her face.  
  
"I'm gonna have some fun!" Relena growled as she pulled Heero into a deep kiss.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Gah! I'm gonna have brain damage from the last line. But that's ok. So now that you've read, you can review, and I can get the next chapter up soon ^______^ 


	2. A Diary

Hey there! It's MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ^_________^ I'm gonna post the next chap now, cuz I want more reviews. Wow! I'm a review whore! How sad. Neways, my mom found the notebook I was writing this in. something about how a 13-year-old shouldn't write about a sexual relationship. Blah! I should start this thing cuz I only have an hour to write.  
  
Disclaimer: * sigh * I don't know why people need to write these. Isn't it OBVIOUS that we're all just doing this to amuse our selves, and that we're making no money off this?  
  
Warnings: 1x2x1, 1xRx1, 3x4x3 hinting, Duo sadness, Relena evilness, and Heero is confused.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Pink. pink. pink. light blue. pink. pink. eew! That's the ugliest color of yellow I've ever seen! Pink. purple. GOD! This girl has NO fashion sense!"  
  
When Duo had screamed, a withered old man was immediately at his side. "Is something the matter, Miss Relena?"  
  
Duo considered telling this man that he was NOT Relena, and that he wanted his body back, but decided against it. He didn't really want to be considered a loony, even if he was in someone else's body. So he told the old man that he had realized that pink was not her color, and that he wanted something black. Once he had gone, Duo started going through Relena's drawer, intending to throw out all of her stuff. Then he came across a book called RELENA'S DIARY.  
  
"Damn!" He cursed as he noticed the lock on the book. "I wonder where the keys are." He looked all over the room, turning it into a bright colored mess. Try as he might, he couldn't find the keys, making him extremely grouchy. He had woken up to find himself in another body, and not only that, but RELENA'S body, and when he found something cool, he couldn't do anything with it. This was not his day. He was just pondering where Relena was, if he was in her body, when the man came back with a bag in his hand.  
  
"Here you are, Miss Relena." He said in a stiff voice, glancing around the room. "What shall I tell the cook to make you for breakfast?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh. I'll decide when I get down. Thanks for the clothes Mister.?"  
  
"Pagen, Miss Relena."  
  
"Yeah! Pagen. Bye."  
  
Once Pagen had left, Duo wiped his sweaty palms on the nightgown. He had just realized he had to dress Relena's body. Eeewwwww.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Poor Duo. *Sniffles, huggles Duo* Yes, that was short, but my moms waking up and I'm already in trouble with her. P.S. Thanks, Cheese-chan! I wouldn't have gotten this up if it weren't for you. 


	3. A Close Call

Hi again. I've got five whole reviews! YAY! To hybrid fairy, I'm SOOO SORRY! I didn't realize someone else had used this idea. And here I thought I had an original story here. . Oh well. This is a chapter I don't even want to write, because Relena's getting her way with Heero. *Clutches Heero, determined to save him from his fate* Oh well. At least part of this will be in Heero's POV, which will be MUCH less painful. You know, a funny thing happened to me a few days ago. I was drawing a picture of Duo, when this guy in my class named Ross is like "Dude! That's Duo, from that freaky Gundam Wing thing!" and I'm like: "Yep! Copied it off Heero Is Not Toast!" and he's like: "Huh?" and I'm like: "It's a web site you freak!" so he goes to the website and when he comes back he's like: "DUDE! That site is messed up! Some crazy people made it about that soldier dude not being toast, and being GAY!" and I get this hurt expression on my face and I'm like: "We're not crazy!" and he's like: "YOU helped make it?!?" and I'm like: "No. I just read and enjoyed it." And the we got into this BIG argument, and... HEY! WAKE UP! Ok, ok, I'll get started with this story. *grumble, grumble*  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* No, I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the Bishies in it, and OF COURSE I'm not making money off this thing! Who would pay a 13 ear old for this?  
  
Warnings: 1x2x1, 1xRx1, 3x4x3 hinting, Duo sadness, Relena evilness, and Heero is confused.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Relena sighed in contentment for the hundredth time today. Heero, the object of her lust and affection for forever, finally loved her back. Oh sure, maybe it was only her newfound body that he loved, but she couldn't care less. All that mattered was that she was with her angel and nothing else mattered.  
  
She walked down the stairs, in a high collared red shirt and black jeans. Very tacky, but then, Duo never did have a good sense of style. She entered the kitchen and nearly gagged as she saw two men sitting beside each other, leaning into each other, kissing passionately. It was Trowa and Quatre. God. The sight was sickening. A man and a man should never be involved in a relation ship, romantic or sexual. It was just... wrong! Two people of the same gender can't be in love, it was against god's will.  
  
"Oh, uh... hi Duo." The small blonde boy stuttered when he noticed Relena standing there, a disgusted look on her stolen face. "Is... is anything wrong?"  
  
"Duo? Where? Oh right! I'm Duo! Duo, that's me!" Relena kicked herself inwardly for being so stupid. (A/N: Too bad your always like that .) "No, nothing's wrong, I just smelled something really gross. I think I need to go have a shower."  
  
"O... k. have fun, Duo."  
  
Relena ran up the stairs and into the washroom faster than she ever thought possible. She sighed, realizing that being Duo Maxwell would be very difficult.  
  
She looked into the mirror over the sink, the boy's violet eyes staring back at her. With these striking eyes, long, chestnut hair, and a slim, muscular build, Duo was a very beautiful boy. Well, not as beautiful as Heero mind you, or herself, Relena thought. But he was definitely beautiful, and she was lucky he had long hair for her to play with, which she started to do. Speaking of playing.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerroooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero got up and got dressed. He checked for a new mission, just as he did every day. To anyone who didn't know him well, it would look like nothing had changed recently. But to the other Gundam pilots, Heero had become quite a nice person ever since he and Duo had gotten together. He was a bit more talkative, smiled more, and was known to be seen HUMMING while working on Wing! Even Wufei agreed that making Heero happy was the smartest thing the braided baka had ever done.  
  
As Heero thumped down the stairs, he heard two voices in the kitchen. ". And the look on his face."  
  
". And when we asked if anything was wrong."  
  
". It was as if he didn't know who he was."  
  
Heero decided that now was the time to enter. "Is something wrong?" He asked Quatre and Trowa. Both looked up, startled by his sudden appearance.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "But Duo acted weird when he came downstairs this morning."  
  
". Weirder than usual?" Heero asked, thinking of his braided lover.  
  
"Yes. He came downstairs, gave us a weird look, acted as if he didn't know his name, said something about taking a shower, and ran back upstairs without eating anything."  
  
Heero frowned. That didn't sound like Duo at all. Duo NEVER entered the kitchen without leaving with food in his arms, mouth, or both. What was wrong? Was Duo-Chan sick? He had to find out. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard it, and for a second, he tensed up and got ready to pull his hidden gun out.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerroooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Then he relaxed. It was just Duo, doing his Relena impression. He ran up the rest of the stairs and into the washroom. "Has anyone ever told you that you sound like Relena?" He asked, playfully.  
  
The beautiful boy in front of him frowned slightly for a second before saying: "Shut up and come play with me!"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Gah! I try to forget that its Ugly Pink Relena instead of Duo that Heero's luvin right now, but it won't work. If you think this is short for the amount of time put into it, I'm extremely sorry. I've come down with a bad case of writers block. *-.-sigh-.-* and in on so young. I got 1060 words, more than last time . I'll try to make them longer.  
  
P.S. I'm SOOO sorry! I didn't realize I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. Well, I FINALLY figured out how to change it, so ANYBODY can review!  
  
P.P.S. Happy Valentines Day, Even if I don't celebrate it.  
  
P.P.P.S. ARGH!!! I wanted to get this up on Valentines Day, but ff.n is in a "read only" mode. No one will read this until Feb. 16 ( oh well.  
  
Truly, Bridget the Duck 


	4. ATTENTION!

Dear Readers, I have some bad news. I've been officially BANNED from ff.n by my mom, and she's put up passwords and shit so I can't even get on the internet without her saying I can. (thank god for school computers) It's my fault, for not being careful, because the reason is that I was writing a bit of a lemony shower scene between Heero and who he thinks is Duo, and I left the computer!. My mom came and found it and blew a fuse. Told me that I'm too young to be writing like I am and that I'm banned from Fanfiction until I'm 15. -.- But DON'T DESPARE! I will still be writing the story, probably to be posted by my good friend, Cheese-chan (please?) and I'll eventually find out what the pass word is and be back to doing what I love to do. Sorry about the crappyness of this, and thanks for the reviews, Bridget the Duck 


	5. Credit Cards?

OMG!!!!! OMG!!!!! A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! Hi guys! I'll bet you're wondering what took me so long. WELL READ THE LAST CHAPTER, SILLY!!! Ya. My mom took down all the passwords, so I can be here, writing! But I'm not officially allowed back on ff.n until I'm 15. *Eye roll* Like I'm waiting 2 years! So now I write my next chapter, but it will be quite mellow, for fear my mother finds it!  
  
Disclaimer: During the long period of time that I was off the comp, I did not receive ownership of Gundam Wing, although I'm sure Cindy tried to buy it for me. Therefore I'm making no money off this fic.  
  
Warnings: 1x2x1, 1xRx1, 3x4x3 hinting, Duo sadness, Relena evilness,  
and Heero is confused.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Holding his breath, Duo yanked the nightgown off. But as it went over his head, it got stuck, and Duo felt a sharp pain in his ear. WHEN THE HELL DID RELENA PIERCE HER EARS?!? Duo thought angrily, ripping the earring out of its painful position. He glared at it for a moment, then blinked. In his hand, was a small key! He pulled out the other earring and found that it too was a key. THE DIARY!  
  
Duo ran to were he put the diary, which was under a pile of clothes, and rammed one of the keys into the lock. He heard a satisfying click, and the diary's lock fell off. He opened to the first page, then rolled his eyes. It was all dedicated to Heero and his greatness. Duo didn't need to hear any of this, so he flipped through the next five pages, which were about the same thing. Then, something caught his eye.  
  
'-I got a new credit card today. I added the number  
  
to the back of the book, with all the rest. I hope-'  
  
Duo didn't read the rest. He flipped to the back of the diary, which had at least fifty credit card numbers. Duo felt a twitch at the side of is mouth, and the face of Relena slowly sunk into a smirk to rival the Grinch's. He looked in the mirror again, no longer horrified, and studied the body it reflected.  
  
"This is going to be fun."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Relena dried her hair, panting slightly, thinking of this morning's events. She was proud, as well as extremely satisfied to know that her dreams had come true, and her beloved Heero had given her the first orgasm she ever had. (. So sorry! At least I didn't post the original!) Now all she wanted to do was hit the mall!  
  
"Duo?" Relena wheeled around. "Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you. Just wondering what you want to do today."  
  
Relena smiled. "Actually, I'd like to go to the mall today."  
  
Heero looked at her funny. "But you HATE the mall."  
  
What the HELL was wrong with Duo? How could ANYONE hate the mall? "Ya, but I need some new clothes."  
  
"Fine. We'll leave in forty-five minutes. In the mean time, take those silly braids out of your hair.[1]"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
[1] You know the braids. The ones at the sides of her head that rap around and meet at the back.  
  
Well, that was this chapter. Yes, I know it's short, and no, I can't think of a good excuse for why, but the word count is 574 which I think is good for my chapter length. Well, tell me what you think, Bridget the Duck 


End file.
